Chapter 7:The Solarian Vengeance
by IxentheAlxerion
Summary: The battle betweek Kai-Yusav  representing as Byakuren  and Ai-Ria'zha as Miko  whom seeks revenge against Kai-Yusav.    Who would you think will win?


Chapter 7:The Solarian Vengeance  
>Characters:<br>Aczerevonn Remvern Zirlight: the second youngest/eldest of the Zirlight of the three divisions of Zeryn Zirlight.  
>Harvek Max'ovian Kon'vex: A pure Alxerion created by the Alphan Lord Alkhrus Nerium.<br>Ezark Kai-Yusav Naihara:The creation of Gerssick Zarkon,the Supreme wields the weaker form of a metal staff with a blade on it.  
>Ai-Ria'zha Zurai'an: The Solar princess of Xazania whom finding vengeance for killing her father by Gerssick.<p>

Alkhrus Nerium:The true leader of the considered as a deity by the most.

Zaern Zirlight:One of the divisions of the deceased Zafkrogn/General and the eldest of the Zirlight Trinity.  
>Acztec Geziniere Vierenn:a Varieleis whom is known for having a bionic eye.<br>Celia Lisa Traezier:Gill's lover and Lea-viel's creation

The Astar siblings or the Astral Brothers along with Celia Lisa, and Fellow Varieleis will leave the Darkslate City.  
>(Varieleis is a group of female Alxerions working for such missions assigned by themselves or sometimes,by the Supreme General)<p>

Remvern:See you again…-changes mood to unhappy-… Astars.-observes at outside-  
>Max'ovian:What happened Master Sapfire?<br>Remvern:I am not mad at the Astral Trio,I just noticed a different light from the DarkSlate.

-Kai-Yusav's weapon glows and frowns-

Kai-Yusav:Ai-ria'zha,once again we met.  
>Having these words said,Remvern got his attention and commands Geziniere.<br>-Geziniere at the Alphalace-

G'niere:General Zarkon!  
>Gerssick: -turns- Varienn, in which situations are you here,returned back to our palace?<br>G'niere:Lady Naihara's predator approached Darkslate.  
>Gerssick:…..hand this rune to her..it will empower her.<p>

G'niere went to Darkslate again to give the rune to Kai-Yusav and she empowered the staff.

Remvern:Defend the Alxerions, Nezzen Varie Naihara. The Varieleis is in your hands.  
>Kai-Yusav: Shall I go on, Master Sapfire.<p>

Chapter 7.5:The battle  
>Kai-Yusav is already at the DarkSlate Grounds.<p>

Ai-Ria'zha:So you're the Sealed Princess-Kai-Yusav Naihara? Because im here to finish you!

Kai-Yusav:Start it Ai-ria'zha,before I leave you there.  
>The two runs getting near to each other , scratching their weapons at the ground.<p>

Ai-ria'zha's sword scatters.  
>(The sword of the Solar's blades can be detached to the sword itself)<br>Though Kai-Yusav stopped the motion of the attacks.  
>Kai-Yusav casts Shadow Blitz<br>It made Ai-ria'zha knock to counters Kai-Yusav by casting a fire missile (Tier 3/Fire Blast)

She defended herself by casting a magical Shield that saps magic attacks.  
>Ai-ria'zha turned her sword into a two hander sword and slashes was amputated,but it regenerates.<br>By sorcery,she transformed her hand into a ghost missile (similarly to a revenant's magic)  
>It summoned a ghost (revenant imp) and casted a missile against the other side.<br>The familiar itself detonated to her,dealing moderate damage.

Using a spell (-Secret Treasure-),It partially burned Kai-Yusav's other fireballs extinguished it as fast as possible.

Kai-Yusav countered it by using one of her abilities  
>-Refraction-<br>As the large star hit Ai-Ria'zha, she is knocked,making her fly. So she used a spell again (Sun God's Sacrifice)  
>It weakened her,so she transformed as a winged ones and used a spell (Bherziam Vaizu-jen or a more powerful form of Devil's Recitation)<p>

It disabled Ai-ria'zha after being hit by crystals released by the spell.  
>So she transformed into a winged form and creates a vortex.<br>As Kai-Yusav is being sucked,she smashed her staffaxe against the Ai-ria' amputated its arm.

The amputated part regenerates and in was swung at Kai-Yusav ,but it was being absorbed,granting more power to her her weapon can deal wind waves at the enemy.

Ai-ria'zha:YOU CANNOT KILL ME WITH THAT!-casts wind missile-  
>The crystal missile hit one sphere in Kai-Yusav's butterfly wing,so it responded and a magical dart was shot.<br>One of Ai-ria'zha's wing part is broken by the dart, so she transform into a more powerful winged state (point that Miko attains its 2 and a half pair or 5 wings)  
>Ai-Ria'zha raised its hand and a nebula appears,and a giant fireball is formed,but Kai-Yusav herself transformed into the final form (this wing formation was beyond to Byakuren in which only 4)<br>and casted "The Presence of the Supreme General Om'z Falariev Vyiar"  
>-This is in fact that Gerssick got the Fire Ultima II from the Solar King himself-<br>[[Zaern:The Darkslate would never be the same.]]

the two starlike fireballs collide and an apocalyptic explosion is two didn't die, but Ai-ria'zha got few damages and it won't heal.

The Xazanian's sword hit Kai-Yusav's wrist,it shed blood.

[[Gerssick:It is accorded to Alkhrus' writings that an Alxerian blood when exposed,gives energy to itself along with other Encivils or nearby Alxerions]]

She used a magical rope (Entangle) to her staff and used this as a grappling hook and held Ai-ria'zha to the shoulder(implying her shoulder will be punctured)

Until she surrenders.  
>Ai-Ria'zha:Kill me…..Superior Kai-Yusav..i would not regret it.<br>Kai-Yusav gets a container and The Xazanian's soul was being absorbed into turned into a light source along with its sword.

-Kai-Yusav is already at the ship unmorphed, calls Gerssick running-  
>Gerssick:Naihara my dear,what happened?<br>-Kai-Yusav grabs something-  
>Gerssick:Items of the Solar Princess?<br>Kai-Yusav:It's yours now, Master.  
>Moments later,the went to the Altar of Alkhrus and reincarnates Ai-ria'zha,but the name supplied to the new Alxerion is Erziah O-ro'zian with a rank of Krisev and the sword gathered by the Sealed ones was given to Gerssick as an innovation.<p> 


End file.
